


【澈云】下坠

by cherry8424



Category: Superjunior - Fandom, 澈云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry8424/pseuds/cherry8424
Kudos: 2





	【澈云】下坠

“2046”的酒吧按时上演着纸醉金迷，金希澈偶尔会过来看一下，他早就脱去了纨绔子弟的身份，太多夜场他也不方便流连，只有自己这家酒吧，他才会偶尔来一下，只是因为这里有一位让人难忘的歌者。

灯光下，歌者沉醉在悠扬的萨克斯前奏中，身体微微随着音乐摇摆，细长的手指拨弄着面前的麦架，音符落下指尖轻弹，仿佛在挑逗着麦架的肌体。主歌的旋律渐渐升起，低沉的声音随着音乐深情吟唱，手指不时上下轻摸着麦架，他随着旋律浮动，眉毛轻挑，细长的眼睛数不尽的迷醉。他指尖划过细长的麦架，习惯性的在间奏中摩挲画圈，看得台下的人口干舌燥，有心的人更是想拉过他那双纤细的手，让他把自己当作麦架一般，在肌肤上游走。

金希澈摘下无名指的戒指，在音乐开始进入尾声后走进了后台，酒吧有他的股份，所以后台这种地方他向来随意进出，他轻车熟路的进了一间专有化妆间，黑暗中他熟练的摸到了沙发，坐在了一角，等着化妆间的主人回来。

没过多久，就听到门口传来了脚步声，金钟云如往常一样演唱完回到自己的化妆间，刚进门，开灯的手还未完全按下开关，就听见打火机的声音传来，淡蓝色的火苗照亮了一张美艳的脸，金钟云见了关上了身后的门，收回了开灯的手，屋子里瞬间陷入了黑暗，只剩下香烟点点火红。

“怎么不打招呼就过来了？”

“来你还需要打招呼吗？”

金钟云轻笑没有继续说话，他坐在金希澈身上，拿过他嘴角的烟，低头亲了上去，“想你了。”

“我也想你，刚才看你在台上的样子，我恨不得把你拉下来。”

“拉下来干嘛？”

“干你。”

成年人无须太多的情话，最原始的欲望最赤裸的表达，便是最强烈的占有，他们早就过了耳听爱情的年纪，对于那些地老天荒的诺言向来不屑一顾，刚好金希澈是一个不喜欢说情话的人，而金钟云则刚好不信那些美丽的谎言。

他们相识于一场欲望，两个好看又浪漫主义的人最容易一拍即合，金钟云知道金希澈有家室，但是依然选择遵循自己的欲望，他清醒的沦落，享受着有限人生的快乐，这曾是金希澈所拥有但是却又亲手放弃的生活。

他们忘情的接吻，两片嘴唇相互吸吮，彼此吞吐着对方的津液。金钟云有一段时间没有看到金希澈了，但是电视新闻上却不时传来金希澈家公司的消息，金家也算是赫赫有名的家族企业，去年末的一场强强联姻更是一度成为了全城的话题，一来豪门婚姻向来就是普通人茶余饭后的谈资，二来金希澈是出了名的浪子，谁都没想到在金家大公子车祸去世后，这位风流浪子竟然扛起了家族的责任，一时让人有些瞠目结舌。

也是从那个时候开始，金希澈便开始消失在都市夜场里了，最多就是来一下自己的酒吧消遣，私生活也是简单了许多，直到他遇见了店里新签的歌手金钟云。

那天一首爵士曲，摇曳的身姿，细长妩媚的眼波，指尖与麦架的亲密接触，嘴唇不时触碰在麦克风上而发出的轻微响声，每一寸都打在了金希澈的心上，金钟云的出现就像一颗石子，不经意间就撩起了他一池的春水。

点燃的香烟被放在烟灰缸上，在黑暗中闪烁着红色，金钟云趴在金希澈的身上，他今天穿了一件女式的时尚西装，由于身材削瘦，他的演出服许多都是女款，深V的设计将白皙的肌肤暴露在空气中，袖管两处开叉更是让人想顺着裂缝对里面窥探到底。

金希澈微凉的手顺着金钟云的锁骨沿着V领向里面摸去，为了演出效果金钟云很少会穿打底，所以金希澈便轻易就抓住了他已经微微挺立的两点，纤细的手指夹住乳头，轻轻揉捏，怀里的人便发出了一声微弱的呻吟。

“我喜欢你的声音。”

“金总，你只喜欢我的声音吗？”金钟云伸出舌头舔舐着金希澈的耳廓，顺着耳廓舔弄着他细长的脖颈，他不否认金希澈是好看的，是一种介乎于男女之间的美丽，张扬夺目，就像和毒蛇缠绕的玫瑰，喧嚣而又妖艳，让人欲罢不能。

金希澈被他舔的发痒，手中的力气便加大了一份，他一边捏着金钟云的乳头，一边向下探去，金钟云的性器早就有了反应，金希澈拉下他的裤子，将包在内裤里的滚烫握在手中，手指上下的抚摸，就像金钟云在舞台上抚摸他的麦架一般，触碰着性器，温柔细致。

金钟云被揉捏的欲火翻腾，呼吸也变得越来越重，他趴在金希澈的肩上，呼吸的热气不断打在金希澈的身上，“你戒指呢？”

金钟云突然发现金希澈手上空荡荡的，便开口问道，他从不逃避这个问题，毕竟逃避也没有任何用处。

“上衣口袋。”

金钟云果然从上衣口袋中掏出一枚银质戒指，他抓过金希澈正抚摸着他性器的手，纤细的手指让许多女人都羡艳不已，金钟云含住了他的无名指，自上而下舔了个仔细，然后就将那枚戒指重新戴在了手上。

“没必要，你戴不戴它都是存在的。”

金希澈笑了笑没再说话，起身将金钟云抱了起来放在了一旁的梳妆台上，梳妆台上的化妆品零落掉在地上，金希澈将金钟云抵在镜子上脱下了他身上的衣服，他抚摸在男人白皙光滑的肌肤上，就像抚摸一件精美的瓷器，他拿起一旁一根口红涂在了自己的唇上，然后亲吻着金钟云身上的每一寸肌肤，唇印留在了白皙的身体上，在月光的映衬下显得更加淫荡。

金钟云揽过金希澈的头亲吻他被口红弄脏的嘴唇，两个人在红色中迷乱的亲吻，金希澈的手从金钟云的背部缓缓的游走到臀上，臀瓣被大手掌握其中，不断的揉捏，手指挑开内裤慢慢的探进秘处的褶皱，轻轻扫过就惹得怀里亲吻的人乱了呼吸的节奏。

“有套吗？”

“你来找我你不戴？”

“忘了。”

“混蛋，你故意的。”

金希澈笑的得意，金钟云被撩起了情欲也没打算就这么结束，便答应了不带套。化妆间虽然没有润滑油，但是好在一些护肤用品可以起到润滑的作用，金希澈抹了一大块润滑乳在金钟云臀缝间，奇怪的黏腻感让金钟云十分不舒服，他下意识的扭动着屁股，金希澈重重的拍了他一下，“啊……”

“别动。”

“金希澈你大爷。”

“我大爷可没这个力气喂饱你。”

金希澈抬起了金钟云的双腿，让人将腿放在自己的肩膀上，私处一览无余的落在了人的眼里，两个人做过许多次，扩张的步骤轻车驾熟，金希澈的手指插进去后前后轻微的转动，抠挠着柔软的内壁，金钟云的脚趾由于下体的触碰勾的笔直，口中不断发出轻声呻吟。

私处被手指填的满档，胸前两颗乳头便突然有些空虚，金钟云向前挺了挺，金希澈便立刻会了意，他低头亲吻两颗乳头，给两颗空虚的小东西一些抚慰，微妙的酥麻感，让金钟云的后穴开始收缩，金希澈的手指感受到了紧迫感，便开始反复抽动了几下，肠液被刺激的缓缓流出，手指拔出来的时候后穴已经湿漉漉一片。

金希澈一手搂着金钟云，一手解开了自己的腰带，将自己的胀的发疼的性器释放出来，粗大的性器抵在湿漉漉的穴口前，刚一触碰金钟云就敏感的感受到了那股滚烫，他扭动着腰向金希澈凑了凑，金希澈双手将人的臀部抬起，粗大的性器朝着鲜嫩的穴口一举进入，尽管做过许多次，但是性器进入的瞬间，巨大的撕裂感还是让金钟云疼的叫了出来，他紧搂着金希澈的脖子，通红的双眼狠厉的瞪了金希澈一眼，

“对不起是我太急了。”金希澈温柔的亲吻着怀里委屈的人，下体等到人开始缓和了才慢慢挺动，温热的直肠壁仿佛有着无数触手般紧紧地将他包裹，紧致的快感透过性器不断向上袭来，“钟云你怎么还这么紧。”

“你闭嘴。”

金钟云在性事里最听不得这些话，尽管经验丰富，但是却依然能把他臊得脸红。金希澈却偏偏最喜欢他这一点，每次都要那话来逗弄他。

金希澈缓慢地抽插着，房间里只剩下喘息声与肉体相撞的声音，等到他感觉到金钟云已经度过了最初那种不适感，便再次冲到了最深处，朝着人的敏感点，重重的撞了上去，

“啊……”

金钟云被突如其来的撞击打的浑身颤抖，巨大的快感如浪潮一般袭满了他全身，金希澈了解他的身体，他甚至不需要花时间去探索，便可以轻而易举的找到让自己最舒服的地方。

“宝贝儿哥哥厉害吗？”

“闭嘴。”金钟云的声音是颤抖着，随着金希澈的每一次撞击而发出好听的呻吟，身后的秘处早就被撑得大开，不再有一处褶皱，透明的液体顺着缝隙流出，流在两人的大腿上，阴囊不断撞击着后穴发出啪啪的响声，黑色的阴毛不时的沾染上一些透明的液体，宛若雨后森林的滴滴晶莹。

金钟云浑身酥软，他搂着金希澈接受着人的爱抚与碰撞，他亲吻着对方的喉结锁骨，轻轻吸吮着洁白的脖颈，但又懂分寸的从不会留下半点痕迹。

前列腺液从马眼流出，他握着自己胀红的阴茎，随着金希澈的撞击上下的撸动，身体里不断翻涌着快感的巨浪，金钟云随着海浪摆动，手指不由得抓紧了自己的阴茎，呻吟声越发的控制不住，酥麻的快感渗入了每一寸毛孔。

金希澈开始加快了速度，阴茎更快的从自己的体内抽出进入，一次次的撑开自己的身体，直肠的充实感将自己全身心的填满，他用力加紧了后穴，紧紧地包裹着金希澈的性器，他想要更多，想要金希澈将自己完全占有，想要身体里有金希澈的气味，想要与他融为一体。

金希澈感受到了金钟云的用力，肉壁突然的包围也让他的快感朝他推来，他将怀里的人抱得更紧了些，用力的疯狂撞击，翻涌的浪潮一次次拍打在肉壁上，终于一道狂浪的水流喷洒在了金钟云的身体里，滚烫刺激到娇嫩的肉壁，几乎同时，乳白色的液体从金钟云的性器中喷洒出，散落了满地。

金钟云疲惫的瘫在金希澈的怀里，金希澈将人抱了起来，两个人又躺到了沙发上，精液在起身的瞬间顺着后穴从大腿上流下，落在了地面上，银色的月光透过窗落在地面上，照亮了满地的乳白。

“怎么洗啊？”金钟云窝在金希澈怀里，眼睛都不睁的问道。

“等一会营业结束了，去经理办公室洗，我给你洗。”

“你的当然你洗。”

金钟云就像一只餍足的小猫一般窝在人怀里休息，金希澈的下巴蹭了蹭他柔软的头发，手指玩弄着金钟云的耳。

“钟云。”

“嗯？”

“不打算好好谈个恋爱吗？”

金钟云睁开眼睛，抬起头看着他，笑得澄澈，“爱是用来沉醉的，不是用来谈的，我刚刚就有好好沉醉在一场爱里，又何必再去谈呢。”

低沉的声音近乎迷醉的说出了动人的话，金希澈吻了吻金钟云的唇，或许他们之前没有那么浓烈的俗世爱情，也不可能有婚约的牵绊，他们有的只是一时的沉沦。

感情的事向来没人弄得明白，花开无声，谁都无法确定在某一个瞬间会为谁心动。就像金希澈第一次见金钟云时，台上的人闪闪发光，指尖随着旋律的触动拉扯了他平静的心。

同样金希澈永远也不会知道，其实早在三年前，一次朋友的酒会，他一时兴起帮助了一个被人泼了整杯红酒的歌者，白色的西装，挡在歌者的身前，柔声地问候，一个抬头，一个骄傲的笑容，便足以让人动心。

只不过，他们都太过聪明，一开始就知道得不到，便连一场好梦都不奢求。

月光落在地面，不一定是海洋，大多时候都被当做尘土。一生太短了，无法承载一份浓烈的爱；但是一瞬又太长，长到只是那一刻的心动，我便将你记了许多年。

——end


End file.
